


tired dads anonymous

by straythoughts (HiraethSatisfied)



Series: finally, some good fucking (multistan) food [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Humor, M/M, hyung line chat, tired dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiraethSatisfied/pseuds/straythoughts
Summary: Lee Minho:are you or are you not also a tired dadKim Hongjoong:a whatPark Seonghwa:You knowPark Seonghwa:Caring for our beloved dongsaengs can beKim Hongjoong:tiring?Park Seonghwa:To put it mildly
Relationships: Bang Chan & Kim Hongjoong, Bang Chan & Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa, i mean minchan and seongjoong are a thing in my head but i tried to keep it gen, lee minho & park seonghwa
Series: finally, some good fucking (multistan) food [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129763
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	tired dads anonymous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [standsinthetrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standsinthetrees/gifts).



> And so the collection is complete. I still don't know whether I'll have more of these chatfics but I'll leave it as chapters 1/? for now. At least they can all be read as oneshots. Thanks for bearing with me.
> 
> Also happy Fireworks comeback for you Atinys. Hope it's a great one.

.  
.  
.  
  
[ _Lee Minho added Bang Chan, Kim Hongjoong, and Park Seonghwa to the chat._ ]

  
  


**Park Seonghwa:** Oh my god finally 

**Park Seonghwa:** Thank you so much, Minho

 **Park Seonghwa:** I owe you my life

**Lee Minho:** no problem 

**Lee Minho:** yay three people to share the pain with 

**Bang Chan:** Pain? 

**Bang Chan:** What happened?

 **Bang Chan:** Are you alright, Minho?

**Kim Hongjoong:** why the four of us?

**Park Seonghwa:** Huh, he really was summoned by you mentioning pain

**Lee Minho:** told you, peak parent energy

 **Lee Minho:** i’m fine, chan hyung

  
  


[ _Lee Minho changed Bang Chan’s nickname to “father hen”_ ]

  
  


**Kim Hongjoong:** still doesn’t answer my question though

**Lee Minho:** are you or are you not also a tired dad 

**Kim Hongjoong:** a what

**Park Seonghwa:** You know 

**Park Seonghwa:** Caring for our beloved dongsaengs can be

**Kim Hongjoong:** tiring?

**Park Seonghwa:** To put it mildly

**Kim Hongjoong:** so you two made an entire chat to bitch about it

**Lee Minho:** and?

**Kim Hongjoong:** oh i wasn’t judging

 **Kim Hongjoong:** that’s a perfectly valid reason for a hyung line chat

**flaminho:** thank you i agree :)

 **flaminho:** we have grievances and they shall be aired

**Park Seonghwa:** Exactly, such as:

 **Park Seonghwa:** Is it Saturday yet

 **Park Seonghwa:** Please let it be Saturday already

**father hen:** Unfortunately, it's not. Couple days left, but you got this!

**Lee Minho:** you go first, seonghwa

**Park Seonghwa:** I left for /two minutes/

**Lee Minho:** your first mistake

**Kim Hongjoong:** oh god is this about the eggs

**Park Seonghwa:** Yes, but shut up, this is my story

 **Park Seonghwa:** So I was showing Yeosang how to not fuck up the eggs, but then Jongho needed me so I told him not to move and left to help

 **Park Seonghwa:** But when I got back, it seemed like Wooyoung had decided HE was going to help, which would have been Fine if San hadn't immediately joined as well, and Yeosang was trying to pull them apart from wrestling on the kitchen floor as the entire container of pepper spilled all over them, half dumped in the pot and half in their eyes and faces

 **Park Seonghwa:** So not only did Yeosang fuck up the eggs, but Wooyoung fucked them up even more And they're still sneezing And San has a bandaid or two And woosan aren't talking right now

 **Park Seonghwa:** Hongjoong do we have any soju left

**Kim Hongjoong:** not unless you want the secret stash

**Lee Minho:** F

**father hen:** F.

 **father hen:** Would you like us to send you some? Or something else that might help you relax? 

**Park Seonghwa:** Oh no that's okay, thank you though

**Lee Minho:** what about some rope to tie around their waists in a single file line

**father hen:** Minho.

**Lee Minho:** fine, fine

 **Lee Minho:** it was one time, damn

**Kim Hongjoong:** that concerns me

 **Kim Hongjoong:** or scares me

 **Kim Hongjoong:** or both.

**Lee Minho:** ;)

**father hen:** One time was enough.

 **father hen:** Still not sure how to feel about the fact that Minho named me after a bird. 

**Lee Minho:** would you rather we all be birds 

**Lee Minho:** i’d rather have a cat nickname but at least birds are tasty

**Kim Hongjoong:** remind me to be more scared of Lee Know-ssi in the future 

**father hen:** You really won’t need a reminder.

 **father hen:** Anyway, if we’re all going to be birds, I have a few ideas.

  
  


[ _father hen changed their nickname to “chanary”_ ]

[ _chanary changed Lee Minho’s name to “flaminho”_ ]

[ _chanary changed Park Seonghwa’s nickname to “seongbird”_ ]

  
  


**seongbird:** This is kind of cute

**chanary:** Ah, thank you. 😊

 **chanary:** Thought it was extra fitting given that you’re a (great) vocalist.

**seongbird:** Oh-

 **seongbird:** Thanks, that means a lot—

**chanary:** My pleasure.~

 **chanary:** I’m only having trouble with Hongjoong’s.

 **chanary:** Wait.

  
  


[ _chanary changed Kim Hongjoong’s nickname to “joongpecker”_ ]

  
  


**chanary:** I hope that’s okay?

**joongpecker:** yeah it’s cute

 **joongpecker:** not a lot of english bird puns you can make with hongjoong anyway lmao

**seongbird:** I think it suits you~

 **seongbird:** And now we all match!

**flaminho:** i 

**flaminho:** two things

 **flaminho:** actually three

 **flaminho:** one, ;)

 **flaminho:** two, just call me minho or lino

 **flaminho:** and three, channie hyung you absolute dork

**joongpecker:** i see what you mean by not needing a reminder, bang chan-ssi 

**joongpecker:** that winking face was enough

**chanary:** Exactly.

 **chanary:** Hyung is fine, by the way. For you too, Seonghwa.

 **chanary:** And what do you mean, Minho? You started with the bird puns.

**flaminho:** correction, i called you a hen

 **flaminho:** you took it to the pun level

 **flaminho:** and i’m not surprised, to be honest 

**seongbird:** You did seem pretty invested in the nicknames for having been concerned about this chat earlier, Chan hyung

**chanary:** What can I say, I’m not one to turn down potential friendship or a potential pun.

**flaminho:** he has too many friends if you ask me

**chanary:** What do you mean “too many friends”?

**joongpecker:** will admit it’s kinda scary how you know like half the industry lol

**chanary:** Again, so I like making friends. What’s wrong with that?

**seongbird:** There’s nothing wrong, but Hongjoong tells me you showed up to a meeting with him and Soyeon in 2018 for MAMA with a little minion keychain for him and a One Piece necklace for her

**flaminho:** “i want to make a good impression,” he said

 **flaminho:** and then proceeded to watch as many vlives and reality show clips on twitter as he could of both groups in between work so he could make sure he’d make y’all comfortable

**chanary:** I did not!

**flaminho:** you were sobbing to me brokenly at four am about how they were as friend-shaped as 3racha 

**joongpecker:** that’s kinda wholesome tho

 **joongpecker:** now i feel like i should give something back

**chanary:** Wait no, please don’t worry about it. Anyway, it was years ago.

**joongpecker:** alexa play i can’t stop me by TWICE

**flaminho:** risky risky wiggi wiggi this is an emergency

**joongpecker:** hell yeah stan TWICE

 **joongpecker:** my phone may or may not autocorrect TWICE to all caps

**chanary:** Same with Felix! You’d probably get along really well.

 **chanary: B** ut then again it’s impossible not to like him.

**flaminho:** 731630

 **flaminho:** our dearest channie hyung, you’re deflecting attention again

**chanary:** I can’t believe you still have a Felix mention counter.

**flaminho:** 731631

 **flaminho:** let the man buy you a damn gift

**chanary:** It really wasn’t that big a deal…

**seongbird:** Based on some things we’ve heard or that your fans have said, maybe a weighted blanket 

**chanary:** Wait, no

**flaminho:** good idea 

**joongpecker:** (sorry chan hyung i don’t want to be skinned alive by either of them)

 **joongpecker:** uh maybe something lavender scented

**flaminho:** you do know that parentheses don’t magically make your messages invisible right

**joongpecker:** let me be intimidated in peace

**chanary:** (It’s okay, I get it.)

 **chanary:** Seriously, that’s too much though.

**seongbird:** Then let me buy one of them and Hongjoong will buy the other

 **seongbird:** This is for the long-term health of you And your group

**flaminho:** lolol seonghwa pulling no punches

**chanary:** …

 **chanary:** Do you all really worry about me that much?

**flaminho:** no comment

**chanary:** Well. I guess I can’t stop you both, then.

**joongpecker:** come on hwa we’re going shopping

**seongbird:** On my way~

 **seongbird:** See you later, Chan hyung and Minho

**chanary:** I feel like I’m going to regret this.

**flaminho:** you’d regret it more if you didn’t let them do it :)

**chanary:** Haha… yessir.

**joongpecker:** never mind i’m back

**chanary:** You were gone for all of four minutes…

**flaminho:** something happened didn’t it

**joongpecker:** seonghwa is currently trying to settle something involving shaving cream vs whipped cream

 **joongpecker:** it would probably be worse if mingi wasn’t involved

**flaminho:** ah yes mingi protection squad

**chanary:** Speaking of kiddos, I hear Seungmin and Jeongin in the hall…

 **chanary:** Why are they talking about airhorns and wax...

**flaminho:** way ahead of you

**chanary:** Well, it seems like our work never ends. 

**chanary:** For when you two get back, good luck and I hope it was resolved peacefully.

 **chanary:** For all of our sakes.

**flaminho:** and before i go

[ _flaminho changed the chat name to "tired dads anonymous"_ ]

**Author's Note:**

> As always, support social justice, prevent COVID, take care of yourself. With the recent happenings, please know you can reach out to me via twitter @hiraethstill or ask for my Discord. I hope this and my other fics can bring you some comfort or joy.


End file.
